finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Sears
Nathan Sears is a survivor of North Bay Bridge collapse in Final Destination 5. He is a coworker at Presage Paper and was qualified to go on a company retreat. Nathan was the eighth and the last survivor to die. Biography Nathan was resided in New York. He is realistic and troubled, during his conflicts between his boss Roy. He is one of the friends of Sam Lawton, and is a factory supervisor in the local manufacturing division at Presage Paper. Some characters even refer to him as Nate. Nathan was qualified to join on a corporate retreat with the other coworkers. Final Destination 5 Before heading to a retreat with his coworkers, Nathan has a small fight with Roy and meets up with Sam. Later on, the North Bay Bridge begins to collapse just like in Sam's premonition and Nathan is among those who survived. He later met up with the others at the memorial. The next day after Candice died, He went to Sam and brought some beer after he had trouble with Roy but Peter decided to give his whiskey to have their drinks. Nathan appears with Sam, Peter and Molly when Isaac was killed before they encounter Bludworth who explains to them of taking someone's life. Nathan doesn't believe in him and decides to return to the factory. After Olivia dies, Sam realizes that Nathan is next on Death's list. Nathan returns to the plant where he argues with Roy, and accidentally kills the union boss by shoving him in the path of a hook that was meant to strike Nathan. Soon after, he learns that he took all of Roy's days that he hasn't lived yet. Sam, Peter, and Molly arrive to meet Nathan, and they all witness the death of their boss, Dennis. 'Death' Several weeks after his ordeal, Nathan is at a local bar that is holding Roy's memorial. There he meets a coworker, John who reveals that Roy was meant to die any day following after his actual death involving the hook, due to an illness he was unaware of, an aneurysm. As the employee walks away, Nathan learns the repercussions of this information before the flaming landing gear from Flight 180 crashes through the bar and crushes him, as his hand flies toward the screen. Signs/Clues thumb|300px|right|Nathan's Death *While at the bar, Nathan sees a picture of Roy standing near a race car with a six on it. This is the same car that starts the speedway collapse in The Final Destination. *When Nathan is talking to Sam before they get on the bus, he tells Sam that if he does go to Paris (Flight 180), then to take Roy with him. Flight 180 is responsible for Nathan's death. later on. *Right after Dennis dies, his blood makes what seems to be a nine on Nathan's face. While Nathan is the eight and last survivor to die, he is the ninth major character to die in the movie. This is the second time this has happened in the series (the first technically speaking). *While talking to John, John says "Life's a bitch". This is also one of the omens Nick O'Bannon sees before the speedway collapses in The Final Destination. *During the conversation with John, "Dust in the Wind" is playing quietly in the background just before Nathan is killed. Also the lyrics "Nothing lasts forever..." can be heard just after Nathan learns that Roy would have died soon anyway, meaning although Nathan bought himself a new life by killing Roy, he will still die one day. *At the beginning of the film, Nathan tells Sam he will rule over Roy even if it kills him. *Nathan is associated with Hice Pale Ale throughout this movie: **He brings in a pack of this brand of beer from Roy's truck for his friends to enjoy. **There is a neon sign of the beer at Cocktails, the bar where Nathan is killed by the landing gear from Flight 180. *When the song Dust in the Wind is heard, the lyrics are as follows: Dont hold on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky, dust in the wind. Each part of these lyrics relates to his death. *At the factory, before Roy's death, Nathan looks down from the walkway, and sees a dark shadow pass by, which resembles the yellow crane that would later kill Roy. However, when Nathan looks up, there is no crane there. Appearances *Final Destination 5 (portrayed by Arlen Escarpeta) Trivia *Nathan is similar to Clear Rivers and Thomas Burke: **All three are the last survivors to die from a major disaster that are not the visionary. **Nathan is chronologically the first last survivor to die not to be the visionary while Clear is second and Burke is third. *Nathan is the first last survivor to die that is African-American. *Nathan is the first character to kill someone (although Nathan kills Roy by accident). *Nathan's death also shares some similarities with the alternate death of Lori, when Lori dies her hand comes out of the screen and that is the same way with Nathan. Actually two photo's in one section. *Before the script to Final Destination 5 was completed, Nathan was originally written as a part time chef (a job that was later given to Sam in the final script) which was scrapped later on. Rather than Roy, the life that Nathan "stole" was originally that of an obnoxious customer at the restaurant, who Nathan "pulled in front of him" when it was his turn to die. How he was originally meant to die, has yet to be confirmed. *Nathan says "I see dead people" which is a famous line from The Sixth Sense this could be important for the following reasons; **Both The Sixth Sense, and Final Destination 5 contain a twist, that most viewers will only notice the clues pointing to it, after already knowing the twist is coming. **Although it looks like Nathan is refferencing a classic movie, it turns out he is refferencing a current one, making this a clue to the twist. **Nathan's last name "Sears" is similar to "Seers" which was the last name of the boy in The Sixth Sense. *While Nathan and the other co-workers were having drinks, the model plane and cars in Sam's cubicle hints the following disasters in the series that sets off the events of the first four films. Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Category:Casualties Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Death Intervened Category:Victims of Flight 180 Category:Factory Worker